


First Kinda-Kiss

by aegyoaway



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyoaway/pseuds/aegyoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac gets Charlie's illegible texts, beckoning him over to hang out, and realizes that he's been acting kinda weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kinda-Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelilnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/gifts).



> Please be a bit forgiving with this! It's my first fic in two years, and my first for this pairing. They just need a lot more fic, and I figured I would give it a shot. Also, please forgive any mistakes; I wrote this on my phone right into AO3! I would love to get feedback as well! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Thank you to those who have bookmarked! It really means a lot to me :)

"R u koming ovur sooon?"

Mac squinted at the screen and tried to work out what Charlie's text was supposed to say. Once he decoded it, he rolled his eyes, sighed, and let out a quiet "god damnit" for good measure. 

"Yeah I'll be there in like 20 minutes"

He looked back at the man across the counter and went for the money in his pocket. "Sorry, dude. How much?" The beer was pretty cheap, so he decided to buy some condoms, too. You never know when you'll need them, he told himself. His phone went off again. 

"get a beers lots pleez i hav no drinkd"

"How the hell do you manage to get by everyday, you god damn illiterate?"

"1 day at a time. bring beers doode"

Mac grabbed the case of beer and stuffed the small box of condoms into his back pocket. After the convenience store, it was a 10 minute walk to Charlie's place. He wanted to stay at home, but he knew Charlie wouldn't bother making his way to Mac's apartment. He'd say he was high or drunk, but he was just lazy, that little shit. 

"What are we gonna do at your place dude?"

"i dont no. may be huf sum gloo or get waysted. we can hav pizza if u hav munee"

"No I spent it. I'll be there soon."

Okay, great. So now they're just going to be sitting around, getting drunk (that's not so bad) and watching tv. Mac was already mad that he had to walk, since Dennis wouldn't drive him and no way was he gonna take a bus. 

"hurree up dude cum on"

Mac laughed as he went up the stairs to Charlie's door. He may be 29 years old, but shit, that was funny. Charlie's been acting weird though lately. He sat next to Mac all the time and kept asking him to hangout at his place. So, Mac would some how get over there, and Charlie would pull some shit like "oh I have an appointment" or "it's the waitress' day off" and back out last second. 

He didn't know why he kept showing up.

Mac banged on the door, and heard Charlie yell "Mac?" from the other side.

"Yeah, who the hell else is it gonna be?"

Mac listened to some shuffling noises, and switched the case of beer to his other hand, as it was starting to dig into his palm. 

"Dude, if you're bailing again, I'm gonna kick your ass."

The door swung open, and Charlie looked like a maniac. He grabbed Mac by his shirt, threw him inside the apartment, slammed the door, and pushed Mac against it. 

"Dude, what the hell?" Mac's face was twisted in confusion and shock, while Charlie's was more a shade between determination and queasiness. They stared at each other while Mac waited for his answer.

Charlie closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and rammed his lips into Mac's.

The case fell to the ground with a clattering thunk, and Mac's eyes shot wide open. Charlie's hands gripped Mac's head almost as tightly as his eyes were shut. With Mac's arms up by his head in a surrendering pose, their bodies were complete opposites. Mac pushed Charlie just enough to make him stop, but not enough to make him move. 

"...Dude?" It came out a lot more calm and quiet than either of them were expecting. 

"Yep."

"Is this why you've been making me come over here every god damned day?! To smash your tiny face into mine? What the hell man? You made me drop the beer!"

"Okay! So, yeah, I wanted to, uh, kiss you, yeah, whatever man! I'm sorry!"

Mac let out a sigh and pinched the ridge on his nose. "Just, lets forget about it, ok?" Mac bent down to grab the case of beer, but the bottoms cracked and were leaking on the floor. They grabbed the biggest bowl and tried to save as much beer as they could, but during the rescue mission, the condoms slipped out of Mac's pocket. They both just stared, again.

"Uh, you dropped..."

"Yeah I saw."

"Why did you bring condoms, dude?"

"I didn't bring them so I could bang you! I just bought them while I was out buying beer."

"On your way here?"

"Yes, now shut up and keep scooping the beer!"

Charlie had a smug grin the rest of the night as they drank the flat beer out of the big bowl with straws. He made sure to sit as close as he could next to Mac, and smiled when Mac put his arm on the back of the couch around him. 

Mac pretended not to notice when Charlie leaned his head on him, and he pretended not to smile, too. 


End file.
